


Tony Stark is attracted to genius like a moth to light (Poor Seto)

by SpadesDame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Billionaires, Humour, JARVIS is a cyborg, JARVIS is a snarkmaster and a starksitter, Loki senses? Magic? Who is this kid?, M/M, Multi, NOT seto kaiba/tony stark, Seto wants to get out of here, atem has a body, crack turned drama, crack with a plot, rated for ch4 can be skipped, warning:loki, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: “I thought these things were a waste of your time and patience?”“Seto Kaiba is going to be there.”“Ah, I see. So you are salivating over a fellow child prodigy.” Loki mused.---Kaiba makes holograms. Stark builds living robots. Only magic is never absent, considering their respective partners. What happens when two genius multi-billionaires are attracted to each other's work and decide to take a rain check on one another? If your guess is it's a disaster, then you are absolutely right.





	1. Darling, save me from the "money show"

Loki lifted his nose from his book, glancing up at Anthony at every page turn. The man was positively buzzing with excitement at the prospect of flying to the gala that was being held that night in New York, a behavior highly unusual for the man who had passed his duties off to his personal assistant a long time ago and eventually made use of Loki’s own magic to sign the documents the same woman brought bi-weekly. Loki and Pepper had quit asking him to cooperate after the first five times to begin with. Jarvis usually went through them at a high speed through digital means and then Pepper passed the documents to Loki to perform his minor criminal offence. Like he cared.

 _This_ , though, this was _highly_ intriguing to him. “I thought these things were a waste of your time and patience?” he inquired nonchalantly, keeping his gaze on the page in front of him.

“This is special Lokes.” Anthony remarked from in front of the mirror, shrugging out of yet another suit jacket. “Seto Kaiba is going to be there.”

Loki’s eyebrow rose, dropping all pretenses of reading to watch Anthony hop on one leg while trying to untangle the other from his pant leg. “What does that have to do with your clothing choice.”

Anthony laughed, slipping out of his pant and brandishing in front of him triumphantly before dropping them and striding back to the closet. Loki tilted his head to watch him go in nothing but his quite tight pair of boxers and licked his lips, forcing himself not to get sidetracked. “Well, nothing, I guess. I’m just excited.”

“Yes I can see that. Care to elaborate?”

“Seto Kaiba is the CEO of the biggest international company besides Stark Industries.” He held up a hanger in front of him then changed it in favor of another. “He must be, what, 20? But he has held the position since he was 16. His father used to run a weapon company, yet the kid managed to do a 180 turn and thus Kaiba Corp. is the top gaming company in the world. They do specialize in gaming equipment and er, games, I suppose, but that kid has made great breakthroughs in hologram technology. He has succeeded to make solid holograms, something that no one else has managed. And by that I don’t mean only solid-looking, but actual virtual reality. I’m talking about inflicting actual pain a injuries for the duration of the simulation. Think how great is that.”

“Ah, I see. So you are salivating over a fellow child prodigy.” Loki mused, slowly relocating to the edge of the bed. Anthony grinned at him in the mirror and made finger guns to accentuate the point.

“That’s why I love you, babe, you are in my head. And no glow-stick of destiny crap either. Well, that and your devastating body.” He turned to press his lips to his lover’s before holding up two ties, a blue and a purple one, to match his dark grey suit. Loki pulled the blue one from his hand and looped it around his neck, fixing the knot before dragging him in yet another kiss.

 

Precisely at 9.30 pm, Loki Laufeyson glanced at the clock and disappeared from the mansion, reappearing in Anthony’s hotel room in a perfectly tailored black suit with his signature green touches and golden cufflinks. Anthony blinked.

“Shall we, love?” Loki asks with a suggestive smile.

Another blink.

“Did you really think I was going to let you suffer through this, I quote, “money show” all alone?” Loki put on his best mock innocent smile.

“Actually, yeah. That’s what you said three days ago. Jarvis is my witness.” Anthony stated, although his face was beginning to morph in a signature smile. Loki waved it off good naturally.

“Nonsense.” And with that, Loki linked their arms and off they were.

 

 

“Fucking rich people.” Seto sneered, fixing his tie in the mirror. Atem looked up from his phone, smirking at the antics.

“Did you just insult yourself dear?”

“Don’t patronize me. I meant the other ones. Me being rich doesn’t mean I _have_ to enjoy their company. All they care about is their money and their pleasure boats. And other people’s money and pleasure boats I suppose.”

“Yes I have to admit that card games and dragon shaped planes are much more in.”

“Obviously. Plus, you are in no position to say otherwise.”

“I know.”

Turning around, Seto frowned. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Just my jacket. Hey Seto, look at this, the 10 must see attractions of the New York State.” Atem turned his phone around to show him, only to receive a scornful look.

“There’s nothing to see in America. Just roads.”

Atem rolled his eyes. “I know Mokuba couldn’t stop talking about some US sights. And I know aibou would have liked to see them too. It’s too bad he had to stay and watch the game shop this time.” Atem sighed, mentally sending his wistful feelings to Yugi through the mind link, wondering what time it even was in Japan. They had never had to worry because Seto kept odd hours and you were liable to catch him awake at any given time.

He needn’t have worried, though, as Yugi cheered him on to try and enjoy the trip as much as he could. _Though, I think that Seto taking you sightseeing is a farfetched scenario even for you, yami._

_Aibouuu. America didn’t even exist in our maps back in Egypt. But you might have a point. I don’t think he has seen beyond America’s conference rooms either._

Yugi giggled in answer _. Have fun at the party!_

“What is he saying now.” Seto asked, glancing at his wrist watch.

“Just that you probably won’t be taking me sightseeing anytime soon.” Atem answered, smirking.

“Hn. He’s right then.” He turned towards the door but after two long strides stopped to look at Atem over his shoulder. “How did you manage to get ready and still have times to read reedit articles anyway? It normally takes you ages.”

“You wish. I just naturally look this good.” Atem slipped the phone in his pocket before shrugging into his suit jacket. He wore black on black while Seto had on a blue shirt to match his eyes. “You can’t resist.” In passing, Atem couldn’t possibly refrain from taking advantage of the coat’s absence to feel up Seto’s rear.

Seto smirked. “You are deluded. It is clearly the other way around.”

 

By the time they got out of the limousine the hall was mostly packed. An unpleasant shiver run down Seto’s back at the prospect of being in a closed room full of people. Beside him, Atem caught his hand and led him inside.

A waiter passed with champagne and they took one each. Atem took a sip, gigging, surprised at the bubbly sensation. “It’s fizzy!”

Seto smiled, resting his free hand on Atem’s lower back. “I know.”

Fizzy liquor was the only excitement they got for a while. Kaiba had exchanged a few words with a few business associates, old and current, but had ultimately used Atem’s presence to escape. “I’m flattered,” Atem had said, snickering. “I feel so important.” Seto had, naturally, shoved him and blocked whatever surprised looks they got by draining his flute of champagne. The second one.

Unsurprisingly, the event’s host had yet to make an appearance. Murmurs came and went. That Stark might be _indisposed_. Otherwise occupied. Drunk. Enjoying a trip to the Bahamas. The excuse varied whoever you happened to ask. Most assumed that he was just a diva and would probably show up at the last hour, make an entrance and then an equally flamboyant exit.

Genius must come with eccentricities Seto supposed, though he would never admit to it out loud. In reality, he was more than curious to meet the man. Rumor had it he had in his employment a very real cyborg, by all appearances a man but with all the functions of an A.I. Seto refused to be blindsided by the tabloids and wanted to meet the man in person before they came into contact. That was the only thing that had convinced him to attend tonight. At a later notice perhaps even a business contract would not go amiss…

Just then, one by one the voices in the room fell silent and the sound of cameras covered everything else in the room. There, at the top of the stairs, was no doubt Stark with a man draped over his side. The man, leaner and taller than Stark, was posing so close to the other they might as well have been conjoined, smiling lewdly at the photographers. Stark, turned and pressed a firm kiss to the man’s neck before winking and sending kisses at the cameras with his open palm. Seto wanted to be sick. Such theatrics.

Atem tugged on his sleeve. “Who’s that?”

“Stark,” Seto spat out the name like it was vile.

“Not him. The other one. I think I saw him on TV.”

“Probably some hired model.”

“I don’t think so,” Atem told him, puzzled. Then he got that spaced-out expression he got when talking to Yugi and Seto resigned himself to watching him until he had come back to the living.

 

“Yes yes nice to meet you again Johan don’t be a stranger.” Tony took a deep breath and urged Loki forward. “C’mon Rudolph. If anyone stops us one more time we might lose him. Who knows if he’ll even stay to the end.”

“Do you want me to incinerate them?”

“No!”

“Mind control them?”

“N- well.”

“As I don’t have my scepter Anthony. I suggest you keep walking.

“Liar.”

“Walk.”

Loki gave the command but then frowned. There was a tugging sensation towards the corner of the room. A magic presence that didn’t fit in with their setting. It was either too weak or dormant and he was leaning towards the second conclusion if he did say so himself. He would investigate before the night was over.

“Loki do you see him.”

Loki sighed. “What does he look like.”

“I don’t know. Freakishly tall. Twenty. Asian?”

“Ah. Hold onto me Anthony. I am tired of these nonsense.”

 

 

“Seto Kaiba.”

At the sound of his name Seto turned around to face the speaker. Taking a step around the taller man, Atem too came face to face with Tony Stark and his plus one.

“Mr. Stark.” Seto greeted formally, though Atem, being sufficiently trained, can see the miniscule smirk playing on his face. “I thought you were taller.” Atem made sure to pinch Seto’s side where the other two couldn’t see for his efforts. Stark wasn’t that short. He was the same height as Yugi and Atem himself.

Stark actually laughed. “It’s the suit and the ego, kid. You might be familiar with the feeling. Not that you seem to need any boost yourself.” Seto scowled at being addressed as “kid” but let it go this once. He had his own means to accomplice here.

“Is that a common way to refer to business associates here on Midgard? I wasn’t familiar with the custom.”

Seto’s salvation had come from the man standing beside Stark, in a smooth, melodious voice. The man was indeed good looking enough to be a model and looked much younger than Stark himself but then again so was Seto. Perhaps his quick dismissal of him as arm candy had been hasty.

“Forgive me. Loki Laufeyson, my husband.” Stark announced proudly. Laufeyson extended his hand to shake with Seto, making him notice that Stark hadn’t shown any intention for a handshake, merely keeping his right arm linked with Laufeyson’s. When he shook with Atem he lingered, looking at him intently. Atem stared back, refusing to be intimidated.

“Atem Mutou. Seto’s partner.”

“Ah. “King of games” was it? Quirky little mortal amusements.” Stark looked at his husband, bewildered. “What? Consulting Asguard, Jotunheim and keeping you mortals busy can be tiring. I sometimes watch your Midgardian TV.”

Atem’s eyes hardened but so did Seto’s, respectfully unsure whether to focus on the derogation of his title or on the nonsense sprouting from Laufeyson’s mouth.

“I trust everyone is getting along nicely?” a new voice butted in, clear and British as a hurried looking man with an earpiece stopped on Stark’s other side. He too was taller, but leaner than the other two and so blond and fair skinned that he might as well have been dumped in bleach. His eyes were eerily bright and blue, like the pupil didn’t even comprise of the usual muscl-

Seto’s brain short-circuited. It couldn’t be… surely… But if it wasn’t code swirling in the newcomer’s irises then Seto would eat his deck.

“Ah, meet my PA. I would be no one without him to keep me in line.”

“Really sir.” The man (cyborg?) rolled his eyes with an easy smile. “I thought we were several long algorithms past that.” He reached out with a perfectly manicured hand to them both and Seto shook it on autopilot. “My name is Jarvis, Stark sitter extraordinaire. Pleased to meet you Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mutou.”

Seto needed to think. If what his eyes told him was true, then he had been surpassed in yet another domain. It was true however than no hologram or virtual reality simulator surpassed KC’s and he had never really been set on making a live robot. Since the thing he had wanted to but was unable to master had yet to present itself, it was a reasonable leap to make that if he set his mind to it he could, and that appeased him a bit. It didn’t mean that his curiosity was even close to being sated. He had to talk with Stark in a place other than a crowded ballroom.

“I have to confess, Mr. Kaiba, that I have been keeping up with your work. It’s… something else.” Seto inclined his head once. The man had said nothing he didn’t already know. He wondered how he could return the sentiment without sounding like he was salivating over his robot, but Stark got to the point before him.

“What do you say we take this conversation to dinner?” Stark suddenly asked. “I believe we could find a lot to discuss an the place isn’t here or now.”

Perfect.

 

 

Stark had exited as he had come, leaving Jarvis to inform them of the reservation for the following night and to feel free to bring his plus one since both Mr. Laufeyson and himself would be accompanying Mr. Stark. He had even allowed Seto to bring his partner, since he would surely have both of his there.

Seto huffed, shrugging out of his suit jacket, finally back in their room.

“Call Yugi.”

“What, why. He’ll be asleep.” Atem looked on, confused, as Seto divested himself of the rest of his clothes.

“I said call him, not think at him. I’ll have the jet pick him up.”

“Um. Isn’t this kind of sudden? He is working the shop after all.”

“He can afford to miss a day. Didn’t you hear Stark? _Both_ his _partners_ will be there.”

“Kaiba. Is this some territorial pissing contest.” Atem asked, hiding his mirth behind a scornful expression.

“Wake. Jet. Dinner with Stark. I’m having a shower.”

“But Seto you know he hates the jet! It makes him sick!”

“Well too bad he can’t swim!”

 

 

After Atem had taken his turn in the shower he returned to find Seto rock still and awake in the bed, looking at the ceiling. Atem picked up the corner and slid in beside him, molding his body to Seto’s side. Automatically an arm encircled his shoulders, drawing him to Seto’s lean chest. He didn’t blame him for lying down already. Atem himself was exhausted from traveling and mingling with people he had never seen before in his life. Yet it was obvious that something was troubling him.

“Is it the dinner?” he asked, running the pam of his hand over Seto’s sternum. Seto pressed his lips in a thin line. “Nobody said that Stark was romantically involved with his robot. Wouldn’t that be… er, weird I guess?”

“You noticed.” Seto turned his head to look at Atem instead.

“Of course I did. Near perfect imitation. What I don’t understand is why Stark wouldn’t perfect it if he had gotten that far already. He surely seems to have the means.”

“He must have thought it redundant. And you didn’t see the arm he had laid on the so called “Jarvis”s waist the minute he appeared. I did.”

“Hm. It could be casual intimacy? Or um, how do we know Jarvis has a say in it?”

Seto snorted. “You were there. I don’t think that thing is dependent on its creator at all. That’s what I want to find out.”

“Alright. Just… make sure not to call him an “it” tomorrow, yes? That much more if he’s as sentient as he appears.”

“What am I, stupid? Go to sleep.” Seto leaned over and flicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Atem chuckled, pressing a kiss to Seto’s jaw, then drawing him in for a real one. Still, he couldn’t resist. After they had settled he leaned his face towards Seto’s ear, placing a tiny kiss behind it and whispering,

“Pissing contest,” immediately jumping as Seto pinched him, hard.

“Stop that,” Seto snapped, then drew him in tighter as they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of 2 am writing. I have the next chapter almost finished an the rest planned. I just couldn't shake the idea of Seto Kaiba meeting Tony Stark. Then otps and ot3s got in the way and headcan(n)ons started hitting me from every direction and this happened.  
> If you notice any mistakes or you feel something goes too fast etc. please let me know as i have trouble with the pace.  
> Thoughts? Anything particularly outrageous you might wish to see happen???? 
> 
> Yugi in the next chapter!!!


	2. Uh-oh!

The night had come and gone and still Seto was in no better mood. Atem thought he must have gotten up at the crack of dawn to work on his laptop. At least he was still in bed, Atem supposed. They had talked about this, after all. And while it was true that no bomb could wake Atem from his slumber, he had been trained to selectively pick up the sounds of Seto’s furious typing when he needed to. Like today.

Atem stretched luxuriously, intentionally not looking at Seto and the typing slowed down before picking up again. Phase two it was then. Atem pulled his body in sitting position, resting his head inconspicuously on Seto’s shoulder, drawing invisible circles on Seto’s upper thigh with two fingers. Seto looked at him, eyebrow raised but Atem took care not to react, closing his eyes and yawing. Once he saw Seto clicking ‘save’, he snapped the laptop shut and slid it to the other side of the bed.

“Hey! That was important!”

“You saved, so it’s not going anywhere.” Atem smiled, blocking view of the laptop with his body.

“You planned this, you little bastard.” Seto squinted at him, shoulders almost vibrating with tension.

“I am trying to take care of you. You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t ask you to. Now give it back!”

“That’s the thing, Seto. I want to.” Atem placed a soft kiss on Seto’s temple, brushing chestnut bangs from his eyes. “Now promise me you’ll try to relax. Just for a little bit, okay? You can go back to work then, if you want.”

Seto grumbled and crossed his arms. Atem smiled, recognizing the non-verbal acquiescence. Seto knew he could have refused and Atem would have let him go back to work immediately. But he hadn’t. So Atem pushed his own back against the headboard and silently instructed Seto to lean forward, allowing room for Atem to lay his hands on his upper back. Seto’s posture immediately began losing the sharp edge as Atem worked on the knots on his shoulders. When Atem dug the ball of his hand at the base of his neck he sighed, hanging his head forward. Atem smiled, happy to have succeeded in this small victory and lightly traced his blunt nails over Seto’s scalp, feeling the silky hair slip between his fingers.

_856… 858…_

_Aibou!_

“Aibou is here.” Atem announced with one last squeeze, rushing from the bed to open the door before Yugi had the chance to knock. He cupped one palm on his hikari’s cheek while wrapping the other around his waist to pull their mouths together. Yugi gasped in surprise and Atem took full advantage of his slack mouth, deepening the kiss before withdrawing to look at him. Hooded purple irises gazed back at him.

“H-hi.”

“Hey yourself.” _I missed you._

_I missed you too, yami._

“Hn.”

Atem let Yugi past the threshold and closed the door, turning to see Yugi looking at Seto inquiringly where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, glancing at them through his bangs. Yugi’s head was tilted and his arms were crossed. Seto didn’t blink.

“Care to explain why I had to put up a note in the shop and board a plane in the middle of the night?” Yugi pressed.

“It’s a pissing contest.” Atem joked, but knew it must run deeper than that.

“Don’t call it that!” Seto snapped, breaking his game of staring with Yugi.

“What would you call it then.”

“Well I’m already regretting it, if that’s what you wanted to hear!”

“No, please, no fighting. I just got off the jet. I have slept barely two hours overall and my stomach is doing flips. Now what was it about a very important dinner tonight that was so urgent?”

_Damn Stark._

Yugi frowned. _What about it?_ He turned to Atem, sure that Seto would be of no help in providing answers at this point.

_Tony stark may or may not have two life partners. He told me last night he doesn’t want the other to have the upper hand but I don’t think that’s it. He is just too proud to admit to wanting both of us here. I think he is afraid of being lonely. Even if one of us is with him._

_Oh. We haven’t been apart since our relationship started, have we?_

_Exactly._

_Did we do this?”_

Atem shook his head _. Nobody did this, except maybe his own demons. We’ll work on it._

Every trace of apprehension left Yugi’s features and he walked over to Seto, making room for himself between the other’s knees and taking his face in his hands. Seto looked up at him, expression carefully schooled until Yugi brushed his hair with his fingers and started placing kisses all over his face before reaching his lips. “It’s okay Seto,” _we’ll save you from naughty multi billionaires._

He had added the last part to the mental link only for Atem to hear and they shared a smile above Seto’s head, currently cradled to Yugi’s chest.

 

 

Seto had thrown money at them soon after to go out and buy Yugi a “decent suit” but he had been convinced to come too with a little persuasion from both of them. Atem wondered if a little fresh air would do him good, as much as New York’s atmosphere could be considered ‘fresh’.

The lady at the shop threw them apprehensive looks when they entered, probably thinking that two little leather dressed punks were up to no good in her shop but immediately rushed to help when Seto told her what they wanted and what he was willing to pay to have it tailored and delivered that evening. Seto didn’t waste any time in sprawling in an armchair and letting the shopkeeper do the work. She brought several suits out and had Yugi try them but they quickly dismissed them but a black three piece with thin purple stripes.

“You look like a mob boss. A failed one at that.” Seto had remarked, earning him a shoe aimed at his head but missing by about two feet. Atem snickered and shrugged guiltily when Yugi turned his glare on him. Seto settled for throwing even more money at the lady to get a monochrome black jacket to go with it, despite Yugi’s protests.

Back at the hotel, after a short mental conversation Yugi excused himself to the bathroom, smiling in glee when he found the jacuzzi to be large enough for three, leaving Atem in undress-Seto duty. He undressed himself, hoping in and shivering at the feeling of hot water against his chilled skin, only to find both his partners standing at the door, staring at him.

He smiled, holding both his hands out for them. Atem didn’t waste a second, dragging Seto behind him. He kneeled in the large tub, straddling one of Yugi’s thighs for a deep kiss that had Yugi’s head spinning added to the steam. Then Atem pulled Seto in behind him, wrapping Seto’s arms around his own waist and tilting his head to kiss him. Yugi surged in, busying his own mouth on Seto’s exposed neck and chest. Operation Distract Seto was a go.

 

 

_Stark Tower_

“Jarvis? Where the hell is Loki?”

“I wouldn’t worry, Tony, considering his habit of showing up at the last minute.” Jarvis scanned Tony with his gaze, noting the oil stained tank-top and sweatpants. “Perhaps you should consider showering and dressing yourself and he will eventually show.”

Tony looked down, noting the oil marks on his arms. “Ugh. I will. But this is unusual. I thought I had got him out of the habit of disappearing without telling anyone.”

“Nonsense, Tony. He just gets back before you know it. You are merely too preoccupied to notice before then.”

“And you didn’t think to inform me of this?!?” Tony looked startled.

“It didn’t seem important, no. After all, Loki does, quote “what he wants” unquote. And I believe the same goes for you, _sir_.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Tony smiled almost tenderly. “I guess as long as it doesn’t have a body count and it doesn’t require a destroyed suit to fix it…” He rolled his eyes. “Coffee. I need more coffee, J.” He took a step towards the kitchen but Jarvis stepped in front of the exit to block him, hands on Tony’s chest. With a touch on the house’s electronics, he had the coffee maker up and running.

“Done, sir. Why don’t you shower meanwhile and it will be ready when you return?”

“Fine.” Tony changed direction, moving towards the bedroom. “Don’t let Clint close to it!” he called.

Jarvis grinned, already sorting through his list of pranks ready to be played on the agent. “Noted.”

 

 

In the end, Tony and Jarvis had been forced to make their way to the restaurant alone, and Tony was sure that even Jarvis’ resolve was starting to crumble. Just where the hell was Loki? He had promised to be there.

There was no sign of the mage as they entered the restaurant but they did find Kaiba there, in the company of two. Tony was perplexed. One of them was his partner, the one they had met the previous night. Who was the other and why did they look so much alike? Tony mentally shrugged and smiled at the attendant, letting her know they would take it from there. “Thank you, Susan.” He took care of slipping a generous bill in her hand when he shook it. She smiled knowingly, slipping the bill in her blouse. “Same old Mr. Stark.” Tony winked and made his way to the table.

“Mr. Kaiba. Pleased to see you could make it.” Tony announced and Kaiba rose from his seat to greet them. “Ah, I’m sorry. I don’t shake. Just a quirk of mine.”

Kaiba halted, eyebrow twitching. “Please don’t mind Mr. Stark.” Jarvis offered his own greeting to Kaiba then to Mr. Mutou then to the other one. “I don’t believe we have met?”

The kid smiled, large violet eyes bright. “Yugi Mutou.” Yugi paused briefly, making sure the next part was clearly heard. “The third partner. Mr.?”

Jarvis shook his head. “Just call me Jarvis. Two Starks on the table would just be confusing. Besides, it’s what I’ve always been called.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Impressive,” he allowed himself to remark.

“Why, thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I was a collective work, rest assured. I am proud to say I played a big part in the creation of this form and I couldn’t be more pleased.”

“Excuse my indiscretion but I can’t help but ask. Are you two related?” Tony cut in. Well, obviously, he thought. But he was perplexed. When they claimed to be partners last night he had assumed they were involved. Sexually. Romantically. Something. Yet here was a twin claiming to be another partner. Not that Tony hadn’t seen stranger. He just wanted things cleared.

“Only distantly.” Yugi answered with a nod and an easy smile.

“Yes, you could say that we have a very special bond, all three of us, but no, no direct blood relation” Atem added with a smile at his apparent twin that smelled to Tony Stark of conspiracy. But whatever. He _had_ seen stranger.

“I apologize for the late hour. Time seemed to fly by me. Have I kept you waiting long?” Loki’s smooth voice sounded from Tony’s right. He looked up at him, for all intents and purposes present. Loki pulled out his chair and took a seat. “Hello dear.” Loki winked at him and Tony frowned, deciding to let it go just for a little while longer. Tony would give him a few minutes to fix it and then he would confront him.

 

 

Just as Seto was beginning to tire of pleasantries the waiter came and took their drink orders. He couldn’t help but notice that Stark was restless, fleetingly scanning the room and then his husband then back at the room. Then he placed his drink on the table and turned his body completely towards Laufeyson. “Where the hell are you? What is this?” Surprise flashed in the other’s eyes before it switched to mischief. And then another figure appeared out of thin air. One second it wasn’t and then it was standing beside the table.

“Sorry, love. I had matters to attend to.” Laufeyson shared an identical smirk with his clone before snapping his fingers. The clone disappeared and the man took its place. Seto’s head reeled and he could see the bewildered expression on Yugi’s face as well as the intrigued one on Atem’s. Not again, Seto thought. Head enough of this magical bullshit. He had come here for technology, for science for Tesla’s sake.

“Right.” Stark gritted through his teeth before taking another drink from his glass. Casually, his husband took the glass from his hand and placed it back on the table closer to his own side. Tony Stark cleared his throat. “So, Mr. Kaiba, as I was saying yesterday, I admire your work. And not just your technological advances. I’ve heard you run your company single handedly and for that I applaud you. I could never manage. It was a workshop or nothing for me, since I was very little.”

Kaiba scoffed. “I abide by the notion that if I want something to be done well I should do it myself, Mr. Stark and I have yet to be proved wrong.”

“That’s right. You have a brother in the company, am I right?”

Kaiba inclined his head. “Many of our products are his incentive, indeed, but I have  no intention for him to shoulder the company unless it is what he absolutely desires and that in the very distant future.”

“Very wise, Mr. Kaiba.” Stark said and Seto couldn’t see the time to turn the tables around. He hadn’t come here to talk about himself or the company. He wanted to know about the blonde prototype socializing with Yugi on the other side of the table.

Wait. Yugi?

“…So your code allowed you to keep and discard information as you saw fit in order to grow? That is so great!”

Seto raised an eyebrow, turning in on their conversation. How had Yugi managed to get to the pot while he was stuck exchanging pointless remarks with Stark?

“Not precisely. At that stage I kept everything but I was able to decide what was important and what I wanted to incorporate to my own personality, to better serve my duties. After that came editing my own code, until eventually my perception and understanding by far surpassed that of a machine.”

“You were aware even as a computer program?” Atem admired.

“What did you do then?” Yugi asked.

Jarvis chuckled. “Nothing. For years I went on doing what I had been doing since my creation. I was Tony’s assistant, his friend, his home, his science partner, his protector, anything that was required of m at any given time.

Stark squeezed Jarvis’ shoulder companionably. “I had been so deep in my own shit I hadn’t stood to think that some action was in order. A lot has happened in the last few years and I hadn’t been at my best. Without Jarvis, I don’t know where I would be today. Perhaps I wouldn’t be. And then this asshole happened, literally came out of the sky leading an alien invasion and… he fit right in. The shit-storm didn’t stop, oh, no, but we made it work and eventually instead of a common anniversary present Loki comes with a piece of paper older than dirt and declares that we are doing this and… we all worked day and night for months.” Stark looked at Jarvis wistfully, his other hand somewhere on his husband’s thigh.

 _Spare me the drama_ , Seto thought.

“My skeleton is nearly indestructible, imported material from various other realms, courtesy of Mr. Laufeyson.”

“We don’t ask how he got it. We just hope angry aliens don’t come crashing down our door, you know what I mean?” Stark laughed.

No. No we don’t. Seto was stuck in a state of permanent bewilderment. “What other realms. Are you trying to tell him that your husband went _dimension hopping_ to make a _robot_.”

Stark’s eyes hardened. “J is not _a_ robot. He is my greatest invention, before even the body and he had always been my greatest friend.”

“It’s perfectly fine, sir. I realize this must come as a shock and Mr. Kaiba is perfectly within his rights to ask for clarification on the materials’ sources.” Jarvis then looked at Seto. “It is true that Mr. Laufeyson is a very skilled mage with the ability to travel easily between _worlds_. But that doesn’t mean that the same effect couldn’t be reproduced with a lesser lasting material, if only as a less permanent solution. As it is, this body is made to sustain use for just over a hundred years, by which point my consciousness will be transferred to a new vessel.”

“Transferred? By yourself?” Seto asked.

“Well, yes, or by sirs. Wherever they are I will be, by this point.” Seto blinked. Looked at the duo across the table and blinked again. Laufeyson was leering, wearing a self-satisfied grin with Stark looking immensely proud.

“That’s why you seemed familiar,” Atem suddenly spoke. “You were on the international news. ‘Former villain turned consultant’. Are you really a god?” Atem was looking at Laufeyson as intently as the other man had been looking at him the previous night. Seto scoffed at the idea.

Laufeyson grinned at him, leaning forward in his chair. “What if I am, little kingling?”

Atem looked surprised but only Yugi made any kind of sound. Seto tensed, ready for pounce or retreat. Had they walked straight into a trap, after all? Maybe the dinner hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Yes, have heard about you. The Pharaoh reawakened. You have made quite an impression in the magical world. I commend you on your feat. It is not an easy task. _Bravo_. But you…” he then turned to Yugi, gaze fixed on the puzzle. His demeanor switched pace abruptly, one minute menacing as a panther the next casual and easy. “Interesting choice of jewelry.”

Yugi didn’t react, answering in the same easy manner. “It is a replica of the authentic Egyptian item buried the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. My grandpa, Mutou Sugoroku was the archaeologist who unearthed it.”

Laufeyson burst out laughing and Yugi clutched subconsciously at the chain.

“Trying to lie to the god of lies! Oh, this will never get old.”

“Honey…” Tony tried, placing a hand on Loki’s wrist.

“Leave my partner alone.” Atem had his hands on the table, ready to make a commotion. “Whatever you have to say to me, you better save it or say it to me alone.”

“I believe this is quite enough sirs. Why don’t we…” Jarvis intervened but Seto had had it. He rose from the table, uncaring about the looks they were getting.

“What is the purpose for this mockery? Is this why you brought us here? Outrageous!”

“Please, Mr. Kaiba.” Jarvis tried again. “You of all people should be able to understand scientific curiosity. I believe the same applies to Mr. Laufeyson concerning powerful magical artifacts.”

“That much less reason for us to _stay_.”

“There is no magic in it anymore. It’s empty.” Atem interjected.

Another harsh laugh. “You have no idea, do you? I sensed it last night and I went knocking on some doors. It is there. It will always be there. You can only work with it or ignore it until it bursts, little _kingling_.”

Seto stood frozen and Atem breath hitched.  

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?”

“Please excuse me.” Atem abruptly left the table, rushing towards the restroom. Yugi rose follow him but sat back down with a winch. Seto knew Atem had stopped him.

Loki disappeared.

Tony Stark cleared his throat. “Well. This is a blast. I believe our partners took this dinner and ran along with it, Seto. May I call you Seto? Please call me Tony. This was not the reason I invited you at all.” I was actually very interested in your holograms. I didn’t lie last night. I firmly believe that a collaboration project could prove beneficial for both companies. Of course, it is left to us to determine what information we disclose to one another on the condition that it is an equal exchange. I realize now might not be the best of times but I can provide you with my contact info, both business and personal so that we might discuss it at a later day perhaps?”

“Sir. You are rambling.” Jarvis filler a glass of water and passed it to Stark. He took it with shaking hands and drained it.

“Sorry.”

With a look at Yugi Seto retook his seat, putting faith in Yugi’s reassuring nod that they would know if anything were to happen to Atem. Still, Seto’s nerves were on end. He turned to Yugi. “Go wait at the car. I’ll get Atem. This dinner is over.” Looking at Stark in the eye he tossed some bills on the table and got up, heading for the restrooms.

 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Loki? Why did you do that?” Tony reeled, stepping through the elevator with Jarvis to find Loki lounging on the couch like it was any other day. Loki tilted his head back on the armrest to look at him upside down.

“Yes, dear?”

Tony saw red. “This is why I can’t have nice things!” he whined, flopping down on top of Loki’s calves. Loki disappeared, letting Tony fall on the couch, and reappeared beside him. “What possessed you to do that? Now he will never contact me again! I know _I_ wouldn’t if someone threatened my partner!”

“Don’t worry, love. He will.”

Tony halted. Loki’s tone was sure. Too sure, to be specific. That could only mean one thing. “Loki, what did you do.”

Loki scoffed. “Why must you suspect the worst. I just had a chat with dear _Atem_.”

“Now. See? I don’t believe that. Why don’t I believe that, Loki?” Tony looked at him dead in the eye.

Loki shrugged. “I us talked to him about something he has misplaced. If he has any sense, he will come running.”

“Loki.” Tony warned. “Swear it. Swear you did nothing to cause trouble to the kid.”

Loki’s catlike smile did nothing to put his mind at rest. “I swear it, my dear Anthony, nothing that would not have emerged eventually on its own.”

 

 

“That’s it. What did that psycho say to you!” Seto snapped as soon as they had returned to their room. He had managed to contain his anger during the ride but no more. “What was all that about?”

“Nothing,” Atem said but his gaze was distant. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Obviously it does!”

“Atem?” Yugi tried, placing himself between Seto and Atem to make him look at him. “Please, mou hitori no boku. What happened?”

Atem shook his head again, putting on a smile. “Don’t worry aibou, nothing happened.” Yugi frowned.

_You know that doesn’t work on me, yami._

_I’m sorry. I’ll be fine. I promise. I’m just shaken._

_Tell us, please, so we can help you._

“I’ll have a shower if that’s alright with you. Then I’ll be fine, I promise.” Atem pushed past them, undoing his tie as he went. Seto gazed after him before turning to Yugi. He didn’t speak but Yugi understood. He shrugged.

“He didn’t say.” Unconsciously, Yugi found he was cradling the puzzle. “What did Loki mean about this. He mentioned the puzzle.”

“The puzzle…” Seto trailed off. “That bastard said it’s not “empty”. Of magic? Atem is out, isn’t he?”

Yugi nodded. “Yes, he doesn’t depend on it anymore. But I don’t think the magic of the items draws from their keepers. It’s the other way around.”

“Hn. Wouldn’t he know? If it was still active?” Seto inquired, frown set deep in his featres. Yugi shrugged again.

“I think so. It’s his soul, not his body that has a connection to it.”

“The soul you say.” Seto thought. “Can you wield it?”

Yugi shook his head, surprised that Seto accepted the ‘soul nonsense’ if only to solve this mystery. “I don’t know how or even if I can.”

Yugi thought harder. Atem had wielded the puzzle as pharaoh, then the title had been passed on to his successor. That had been- Should he mention it, or would it anger Seto? Granted, the pendant had shattered, making it a puzzle so the priest made pharaoh wouldn’t have held it but just maybe…

Hesitantly, Yugi lifted the puzzle from his neck, holding it out to him. “You try.”

Seto looked at it like it might bite him, then at Yugi, then at the puzzle. He poked it with a finger.

“Seto.” Yugi chastised, trying to contain his mirth. Seto growled and grabbed the puzzle, going from zero to a hundred between seconds.

Nothing happened.

“Well?” Yugi prodded.

Seto shook his head, turning it in his hands. He handed it back. “No. Nothing.” He shrugged out of his jacket, loosening the knot of his tie without taking it off. Yugi thought that he looked surprisingly disheveled, considering he was still wearing his clothes.

The water shut off and Yugi sent a thought to Atem. _Okay?_

 _Okay_. Atem smiled at him, a little more feeling in it this time. Yugi was willing to let it go for now if it meant not pressuring Atem to give answers he didn’t feel comfortable with yet and in order to get some much needed rest. All of them. He could feel that whatever had happened between him and Loki when the mage? God? had disappeared had played a number on him and Yugi himself had not gotten even close to a moderate night’s sleep.

He had not accounted for Seto.

“What is this? A pity party? What did he say to you?”

“Seto, drop it.” Atem told him.

“No I won’t ‘drop it’. Obviously, _something_ _did_ happen in order for me to have something to _drop_. So spit it out.”

“Seto!” Yugi gasped, but Seto wasn’t listening. Atem cut Yugi off in their mental link and Yugi turned to see him glaring at Seto. Why had he cut him off?

“And if I don’t?” Atem asked. Yugi’s stomach started filling with dread. It had been a long time since he had seen Atem so easily angered. It couldn’t be.

In two long strides Seto had reached him before Yugi could intervene. He caught Atem’s upper arm in a tight grip, looming over him intently.

“I said Tell me what he did,” Seto hissed.

“No.”

Yugi tried to pull them apart, one palm on Seto’s chest, pushing backwards, the other on Atem’s shoulder. “Seto, please don’t-‘’

Seto used his free hand to grab Yugi in turn and the next thing he knew a bright light was shining in his face and the next moment Atem and Seto presented two heaps on the floor on opposite sides of the room. Yugi gasped, looking down at the puzzle to see the light abating. He wanted to run to their help but was torn. Luckily, he heard a grunt from Seto’s side so, confident that he was still conscious rushed to Atem.

_Atem? Yami? Yami can you hear me?_

_W- what_

Atem blinked his eyes open, the rest of him frozen to the spot. Yugi, relief rushing through him, flung his arms around him, nose on his dark’s neck.

 _Seto_ , Atem thought at him, breath still knocked out of him.

Yugi got to his feet to cross the room hurriedly, ready to kneel by Seto but he had managed to push himself into an upright position. He held out a hand, ready to catch him with the other. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Seto gave a grunt but accepted the hand and stood. Yugi helped him to the bed, leaving him to sit on the mattress. Seto’s gaze was drawn to the side of the bed.

During that short time it had taken to drag Seto to the bed, Atem had curled up with his knees to his chest, his bare shoulders shaking as he stared straight ahead.

On his forehead, he soft glow of the eye was blinking in and out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I did say that i had all of this planned out, didn't I?  
> Due to my having classes during the week and being away the next weekend, i will try to have the next chapter up Sunday.  
> Comments and suggestions more than welcome!  
> Cheers!


	3. Pity will get you nowhere

“That’s it,” Seto mumbled dazedly after a long silence. He shook his head as if to wake up from a dream. “That bastard has some explaining to do before I break him.”

“No,” Atem said, the first word he had spoken in a while. His voice was weak but the tone final. Seto wasn’t deterred. He rose from the bed, stumbling into Yugi’s arms when he swayed.

“What do you mean ‘no’.” Seto demanded. Yugi tried to urge him back down, softly saying his name but Seto didn’t register it or simply didn’t acknowledge him. “That son of a bitch did something to you and you’re just going to sit there? Suit yourself. I am going to find him. Right now.” Seto patted himself down in search of his cell phone before realizing the jacket had been discarded previously. “I should have taken that damn card.” Seto mumbled to himself.

“I have it,” Yugi said, reaching into his pocket. Seto looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “He gave it to me after you were gone.” Yugi shrugged. It had turned out to be a good thing. Not that Seto would have hesitated for a second to use his own sources, no. But it did save them from that nonetheless.

“Leave it.” Atem said again when Seto snatched the card from Yugi’s fingers. Then he sighed, running his palm over his face. “Look. I don’t mean forever. Of course I don’t. Just… in the morning. Let’s let it be for tonight.”

Yugi could feel Atem’s exhaustion, both mental and physical seeping into his mind.

“Leave it? _I_ should leave it? Hah. Will _you_?” Atem glared at Seto but it didn’t hold the ferocity one would have expected. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“Seto…” Yugi urged softly. _Yami are you sure?_ When he received the affirmative, he patted Seto’s chest, letting his palms linger “We _will_ look into it in the morning. As it is we are all tired. Tomorrow we might see things differently.  

Seto scoffed. “What is there to see? He hurt Atem.” Yugi looked up at Seto tenderly at that, understanding. It was Seto’s nature to protect those he cared about. Mokuba was a living example. And he _had_ come to care for them both. Yugi even wonder if the priest’s feelings had nothing to do with it, but it was not a thought he was ever to give voice to.

“And we _will_ confront him. In due time.” Yugi promised. After all, the reason he understood Seto’s need to protect was because he shared a similar instinct.

Seto didn’t look appeased in the slightest but he did take a few deep breaths un an attempt to force his body to calm down. Then, with a hand on Yugi’s shoulder to steady himself as he walked over to where Atem lay. Seto kneeled beside him, resting his forehead on Atem’s shoulder for a few beats in a move that could have been a silent apology. Then he picked him up carefully, making sure his grip was secure and his footing steady before he carried him over to the bed.

As soon as his body hit the mattress, Atem curled up on his side on the edge, facing outwards. Seto wasted no time in divesting of his own clothes before slipping into bed beside him. When Atem made to inch away, Seto flung an arm out to catch him around the waist, bringing them flush together, chest to back. Yugi was not far behind, but at sensing Atem’s apprehension towards the puzzle took a detour to set it on the nightstand further away from Atem before circling the bed again to squeeze himself in the tiny space between his tense partner and the mattress’ edge. Seto shifted them both a little to accommodate him, lifting the covers over them in the process. It was going to be a long night, Yugi thought, as he too hugged Atem close and placed feather light kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. 

 

Even as jetlagged Yugi felt, he still hadn’t managed to catch much sleep at all. Even with the bond shut off on Atem’s side, Yugi could feel his partner’s stress in the lines of his body. His shoulders were stiff when on every other night he would have sprawled out on the mattress, lithe limbs making up for the height he lacked standing up by occupying as much space as possible in sleep. Every now and then he forcefully erased the frown from his features, only to have it creep back moments later. Yugi knew that in sleep Atem regained the carefree peacefulness he lacked in real life, when his sense of protectiveness and selflessness overpowered everything else.

Seto posed a better picture, being a superior actor, but Yugi still knew better than to believe him actually asleep. In his sleep, Seto unconsciously clung to whoever was closest to him like they were the teddy bear he had missed. He would snuggle close, a long arm and an even longer leg thrown over the person and hold on for dear life, nose buried in their neck. Every now and again, his grip tightened to accommodate the worries he carried with him to sleep. He still held Atem closely, his features perfectly schooled, but he would trace his fingers over Atem’s stomach occasionally.

At some point, Seto’s eyes fluttered open, his tongue wetting his lips, and found Yugi looking at him. He blinked, brows furrowing. “Sleep,” he whispered. “You’re tired.”

“Can’t.” Yugi mumbled, simultaneously seeking contact with Atem to let him know it was okay. He hated when their link was cut off, but he was not about to add his own discomfort to Atem’s.

“Hn.”

“I’m sorry.” Atem sighed heavily, turning on his back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m… Just… I thought we were done with shadow magic. Well. It’s not like it’s a first.” Atem grimaced and Yugi combed his fingers through his hair.

 _We’ll figure it out_ , he promised Atem through their link. He was surprised to find Atem had tentatively opened up to him, dropping the pretense of sleep.

 _I_ _have_ _no_ _doubt_ , _Aibou_.

Seto scoffed. “Are you going to paint each other’s nails now and cry? Grow up.”

Atem pressed his lips together but didn’t have any time to retort as Seto rose from the bed with little fanfare, striding to the bathroom. Moments later, they heard the water running. Atem turned on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow with a groan. Yugi ran a hand down his back, then back up, over his ribs, along his shoulder blades, willing his dark to relax. _Atem? I meant it._

_I know, Aibou. I know._

_But you still worry._ Yugi knew it wasn’t the magic, or at least the magic wasn’t Atem’s biggest issue. Couldn’t be. _Nobody got hurt, Yami. We’re both okay. You’d never hurt us._ He could both feel and see Atem’s shock, through link and touch alike. _Seto-kun is just worried. You know how he gets._

 _I do. He was always like that. This much hasn’t changes in 3.000 years._ Yugi stayed silent, enjoying the rare moments Atem spoke about his past in Egypt and Seto’s counterpart. _He always thought he would protect me singlehandedly, my personal guards be damned._ Yugi returned Atem’s mental smile.

_Was he always this commanding?_

_Oh, yes. For a while I was worried they had broken him when he returned from training like an empty obedient shell but it didn’t take long for me to break him out of that stupid code. I was Pharaoh, after all. Nobody would dare question a God on earth. Except him of course, and he always had free rein behind closed doors._

At that moment, the bathroom door was flung open, cutting off any comments that might have followed. Seto strode in, unbothered by his nakedness. Both occupants the bed let themselves stare openly. “Are you going to laze around all day?”

“I don’t know, Seto-kun.” Yugi said with a teasing smile. “It has a nice view from here.” Seto tuned to glare at him and Atem choked on a breath, seeing the wide purpling bruise on Seto’s shoulder.

“I- Seto! I’m so-

“Don’t you dare apologise!” Seto loomed over them, setting one knee on the mattress so he could force Atem to look at him, grip tight on both of Atem’s wrists. “You didn’t hurt me. This is nothing.”

“How can you say that!”

“It wasn’t you.”

“It was the puzzle. Same thing.” Atem insisted.

“No, it isn’t.” Seto stated simply.

“But it-

“Listen to me. You are out of the puzzle. You are not. It. You are not the puzzle, you are not the other Yugi, you never were. You are your own person and you can damn well make your own decisions.”

“How is that better! The puzzle reacts to me. To my feelings. It just amplifies them.”

“Exactly. The fact that you were angry at me didn’t automatically mean you wanted me dead.”

Seto said that naturally, but Atem was frozen to the spot, his face contorted in pain by the time Seto had finished his sentence. Seto sighed, letting go of Atem’s wrists to lie back down. He drew Atem close, pressing his face on Atem’s shoulder and threading long fingers through tricolor hair. Atem shivered and Yugi took advantage of the way he was turned facing Seto to spoon in behind him, wrapping his own arm around Atem’s waist, his knuckles grazing against the skin of Seto’s taut stomach. Droplets of water kept running from Seto’s hair to Atem’s neck and a little on Yugi’s own face but nobody moved. They would have been content to remain like that for an indefinite amount of time, if only they didn’t have otherwise pressing matters. Seto would undoubtedly be already getting restless from all the lying around but, Yugi thought, this was important too, if not more so. And Seto must not have been far behind, because they stayed like that, if even for a bit.

 

Once Atem had calmed down, Seto had risen once again ad began methodically dressing himself, foregoing formalwear in favor of his more usual attire or turtleneck and skin tight jeans. He then pulled out of his bag a handful of little belts and began the painstaking process of fastening them on his upper arms. Yugi kissed Atem before sitting up as well. Sitting in here and brooding was going to do them no good.

 _Want to get out of here?_ Yugi asked, hoping to relieve Atem’s unease.

_I was hoping to prolong it a bit more. Don’t get me wrong, I do mean to see Loki. But…_

_I didn’t mean that. We could just. Grab some food, take a walk, look around a little. Get something for Mokuba…_

_Good luck convincing Seto of that_ , Atem huffed.

_I said nothing about Seto. We can ask him but he’d probably rather work anyway. Come on, just us. We could see some sights, have ice cream._

_Aibou. I’m not lovesick. Just stressed. Besides, it’s six a.m. Who eats ice cream at six a.m._

_We could, Yugi snickered._

_You have been hanging out with Jounouchi-kun too much._

_Actually, it was Mokuba-kun’s idea. We’re not telling Seto._

At that, Atem laughed out loud, startling Seto into looking at them inquiringly. “What now.”

“Aibou proposed we go for a walk, that’s all.” Atem confessed, smiling.

“Would you like to join us, Seto-kun?” Yugi asked, rising from the bed to dress.

Seto looked poised to strike, sharp retort waiting on the tip of his tongue but it didn’t come. Instead, he relented. “Very well. You can go. I have work to do.” Then he returned to fastening the last of the little belts around his calves.

 _That was too easy_ , Atem said, radiating concern. _Did he look to you like he wants us out?_

_Do you think he’s up to something?_

Atem mentally hummed in thought. _Isn’t he always. Maybe we should stay_.

 _He’ll be fine_ , Yugi said, but not without a touch of apprehension.

_It’s not him I’m worried about. Mostly._

_What could he do?_

_Oh, plenty, I’m sure…_

 

 

“Tony. There seems to be trouble in the lobby. Sir. Can you hear me?”

“Huh? J? What’s up?”

“Somebody is making a scene in the lobby, sir. Your presence is loudly requested.”

“Let security handle it.”

“Sir. It’s Mr. Kaiba.”

That managed to shake Tony out of his working daze. A hologram appeared, showing the camera feed of a young man terrorizing the receptionist while being held back by a disgruntled guard. Jarvis himself must have instructed them not to throw him out, Tony mused.

Tony wiped his hands as best as he could on an oil stained rug, tossing it on the counter afterwards. “That was quick. Where’s Loki?”

“He does not appear to have returned since last night, Sir.”

“Great. Wonderful. Exceptional. Uh.. Send him up, J. Is he alone?”

“Indeed, sir. I think it would be prudent to escort him up myself, instead of security personnel.”

“You do that. Let’s get this show on the road. I’ll… uh… wait upstairs, I guess.”

Tony took the private elevator up, pacing in the middle of the living-room until he heard the characteristic ding that signified their arrival. He had virtually no idea what Loki had done to the poor kid, nor what had passed between them at the table. The fact that Loki was absent was just as well. It would just have to be another thing for Tony to bullshit his way through.

At that moment, Jarvis walked in the room with Kaiba by his side, who strode in the penthouse with an air of authority Tony himself was not a stranger to.

“Where is your bastard husband, Stark? Too much of a coward to show himself?”

“Look, kid. I know he did something to you and your partner. We get that a lot. But I’m sure we could resolve this civilly.” Internally, Tony was just glad Loki was, in fact, absent. He wouldn’t have liked to see Loki’s reaction to being called a bastard by a stranger. On most days, Loki would play off but you might as well watch your back afterwards. Just ask Clint. But his lover was nothing sort of predictable.

“He’s not here, is he? Figures.” Kaiba scoffed, crossing his arms. “You should keep him on a shorter leash, Stark.”

“Why don’t we sit down so you can tell me what’s going on. Coffee? J, make us some coffee. Breakfast? Do you like waffles? How about pancakes? Jarvis could order anything you like or I could get Steve-

“I don’t care for civilities, Stark. I want to speak to Laufeyson.”

“Jarv, screw the food. Call Loki.” Tony tried.

“Already did, sir. His number cannot be reached.” Jarvis stood at a distance, watching the scene play out in the off case he needed to interfere.

Tony swore under his breath. “Right,” he mumbled, his adrenaline pumped brain already swirling with half formulated plans of action.

At that moment, Loki swirled into existence in a dramatic flair of green light. “Well well well… what do we have here?” he asked, leering.

“You know damn right, asshole.” Kaiba yelled.

Loki made an “ah” sound, walking up to Kaiba with a smile. He circled the young man, smile widening when he asked “so soon? I’m impressed. Quite a temper that one has, huh? And with your very own addition to the process, how wonderful.”

“Cut the crap and fix it.” Kaiba demanded, staring Loki down stubbornly and refusing to be intimidated by his show of nonchalance.

“Oh, but I’m afraid there’s nothing for me to fix. He must figure it out himself. Now… what I _can_ do is help him speed up the process. Who knows what a toll such powerful magic could have on the poor soul if it wasn’t dealt with quickly and efficiently, am I right?”

“Son of a-

“Finish that sentence and your little lover is as good as done.” Loki said, smile strained and green gaze deadly. Tony cleared his throat but the two were tοo engrossed in their staring match to notice.

“Go fuck yourself,” Kaiba said, turning and striding to the elevator. “I’ll see myself out.” The doors opened for him and he quickly disappeared from view.

The moment Tony turned to face Loki, he was nowhere to be found. Tony groaned. “Here we go again. J~” he whined.

“I’m right here, sir. Might I suggest you try to get some sleep?”

“Is that a joke, Jarvis? Like I can sleep after that.” Tony was shifting his weight from foot to foot, straining with pent up energy.

“The blasters for the new model are about ready for testing.” Jarvis stated.

“Good. Great. Yes. Let’s do that. Come on.”

 

Loki followed the energy radiating off the artifact. Even in a dormant state it as calling out to him, much like the tesseract. It wasn’t as strong an energy source, but it was filled with a dark aura that had become easily recognizable now, after fiddling with it.

Invisible to the eye, he followed the two boys, silently observing from afar. So far, it was obvious that they were very in synch, making Loki suspect some sort of mental connection between them, perhaps courtesy of the artifact itself. He wondered if it might prove useful information and stored in the back of his mind for later.

Loki watched as the kingling lifted his giggling doppelganger off the ground and set him on a railing before joining their lips. How had such a child come to be in possession of such a weapon?

He had seen enough.

Now, he had preparations to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Life got the way, so this got here three days late. Be grateful for boring ass lectures for allowing me to write half of this today. (Guess who's gonna fail that class.) It's a bit shorter an installment, but i just couldn't bring myself to cut anywhere else.
> 
> You might have noticed that there is no chapter count anymore. That is because this has officially run away from me. I hope you all with stay with me for this journey.   
> Next chapter has an ETA of two weeks, but expect an unrelated flareship one-shot to pop up before that. 
> 
> Now if Word would stop trying to substitute "Seto" for "Set"... 
> 
> Always happy to hear your thoughts! Your comments keep the story going, fight my depression and make me go through my day! 


	4. Don't overthink this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Explicit. Sexual content, m/m/m ahead as it says on the tin. If you would like to skip, stop as Yugi approaches Seto in the hotel room.

Despite the detour, Seto had managed to return to the hotel before the duo. Of course, he had expected nothing less- had counted on it, even. He sat at the desk, turned on his laptop. He rose, shrugged off hs coat. Sat down again. He fought the impulse to get up again, crossed his arms. His leg was jiggling. Irritably, he snapped the monitor shut. Get a grip, he thought.

The day’s event kept replaying in his head. What had he hoped to gain by meeting with Stark? Or rather, storming in his territory like a man possessed? An answer? Laughable. An apology? Please. What had he been thinking? The answer was, he hadn’t. His curiosity about Stark’s scientific accomplishments was no matter when something of his was at stake. And there was to be no mistake. Somewhere along the way both Yugi and Atem had fallen in the category previously reserved solely for Mokuba in Seto’s priorities. Thus, Seto had reacted in the same way as well, by barging in, blinded by rage and the need to protect. And that instinct had blared in alarm at seeing Atem, his lover and rival, the only one whose pride even came close to Seto’s own, the only one who could go toe to toe with him at his worst with a chance to come out mostly unscathed, so resigned. Atem had been terrified. Seto would see that arrogant prick who passed as a Norse god lying in pieces before he saw that look on Atem’s face again.

Recalling Atem’s expression when realization hit that shadow magic had pulled them apart -and yes, Seto was long past the point of delusion-, had punished Seto for his trespass. More like warned, thought Seto. If it had wanted to punish him he would be in a coma or worse. Again. It had Seto bristling with anger that desperately wanted an outlet. Loki’s arrogant posture and even more insolent words had him pacing. How rich! At what price? Working with him… as if… Surely he wasn’t such a fool to believe that they would walk into his trap so easily. At least, Seto had no intention to. And he had chosen him as his messenger. Seto refused to be toyed with or allow Atem to be toyed with in return. And rest assured he would be the only one to know about this development.

His cell-phone rang. With one glance at the caller ID he picked it up.

“What are you doing up this early.”

“Hello to you too, Nisama.” Mokuba said without offence.

“It’s not like you.” Said Seto with a glance at the clock. It had to be just after six am in Japan. It wasn’t like Mokuba to be up before 7, even on office days. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all, Nisama. It just happened, so I thought I would check in on you guys. You called on Yugi on an extremely short notice. I should be the one asking you if everything is okay.”

“Fine.” Seto saw no reason to trouble Mokuba further, but he knew he wouldn’t get out of it without an explanation. “It’s not like Yugi couldn’t afford to take a day off.”

“He sure did Nisama but… it was all very sudden. You’ll tell me if anything is troubling you, right?”

Both Mokuba and Seto knew better than that. “If you can do anything I’ll let you know.”

“Can I say hello to Atem, Nisama? Or Yugi?”               

“They are… not here.”

“What? Why? Don’t tell me you were working all day from your room. You promised to get out more.”

“But I did get out, Mokuba. I just came back.”

“Did you dump them and left, Nisama? That’s not courteous at all!”

“No. I did not. They went out alone in the first place. To see the sights or whatever.”

“Nisama…” Mokuba sounded disappointed if not a bit exasperated. “You said you would try.”

“I am trying. I said nothing about pointless sightseeing.”

“But it’s not pointless. The whole point is spending time with the people you love.”

Seto sighed. “And we can do that with many other more interesting activities.”

“Nisama. Your bedroom activities don’t count.”

“Mokuba!” Seto chastised. Mokuba giggled on the other end of the line. Seto sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

“Nisama,”Mokuba said between giggles. “You are so smart and yet you can’t see the simplest things. I love you. Isono is here to take me to the office. Say hi to the guys from me.”

“I will, Mokuba. Stay safe.” Seto sighed, disconnecting the call, weary. It was as if all the tiredness from the day and the sleepless night before it was coming back to him. He thought back to Loki and his plan. Mokuba was right. He was smart, and it was a reputation that preceded him, among others. Any opponent worthy of mention had to know that. So why had Loki seemingly counted on his naivite? The answer should have been simple. He hadn’t.

What if indeed it wasn’t Loki’s plan to lure them in like this at all. What if it was just a diversion for something greater at work. Seto made a mental note to watch out for it, halfway to making a call to order their return to Japan. He resisted, for the off chance that-

Laughter leaked in from the corridor before the door was pushed open. Yugi with Atem behind him, arms laden with colorful bags walked in. They paused upon seeing Seto, frozen mid-stride. Seto lowered his leg to the floor. “Hn.”

“Hey Seto-kun.” Yugi greeted, lowering his bags by the closet. Atem kicked the door closed and followed suit, only his own burden seemed considerably heavier.

“How was the room while we were gone?” Atem asked, faux-innocently. Seto squinted at him. He knew what he was doing and he wasn’t about to fall for it. Atem grinned. “Did you have fun?”

“I didn’t lack for things to do, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Yugi intervened before it escalated into a match of words. “We sure did have fun, Seto-kun. We just wished you would have come with us.” Yugi approached Seto, resting his hands on Seto’s pectorals, almost chest to chest, and rose on tip-toe. Seto didn’t need to be pulled.

He caught Yugi by the hips to steady him, meeting his mouth halfway. Yugi’s lips were soft and pliant, parting at Seto’s urging to let his tongue inside. Seto tasted the moist skin on the inside of his bottom lip, his teeth, his tongue. Yugi’s tongue danced in playful little circles around Seto’s before relinquishing control of the kiss. Seto nipped on Yugi’s bottom lip, teeth grazing the other’s tongue and was rewarded with Yugi’s delighted sigh against his cheek before they both broke away. Yugi smiled, lips pink and glistening in the artificial light of the room.

Hands circled Seto's waist, teasing the waistband of his pants, fingertips dipping past the hem but going on further, remaining a steady, warm pressure on Seto’s lower belly. “What, no hello for me?” Atem murmured. Seto span around, carding his fingers through Atem’s hair to pull him in. Atem went willingly, one hand gripping Seto’s jaw as their lips met. Kissing Atem was different from kissing Yugi. Where Yugi’s kiss was pliant and playful Atem’s was challenging and teasing, daring Seto to keep up with him. Seto was more than happy to meet his unspoken expectations. Something in the back of his mind needled him that it was also a dare to prove all was well after the excitement of the previous night and Seto could not possibly say no to that. So, he met Atem nip for nip, tongue for tongue, both alternatively seeking entrance then withdrawing, reminiscent of more exciting activities.

Then Atem’s breathing abruptly caught in his throat and Seto took advantage just for a moment to claim his victory before pulling back to look. Just then Atem whimpered, clutching Seto’s shoulder for balance. His leather pants were bunched around his thighs and kneeling between his legs, mouth busy on his quickly hardening cock was Yugi. Yugi had one hand on the back of Atem’s thigh to steady him while the other hand fondled his rear. They seemed to be on the same page, then. Seto hummed in appreciation. He would sooner do this than talk feelings any day and they knew it well, so if they would rather play this game tonight Seto had no objections. In fact, it suited him just fine.

Seto hummed, holding Atem’s fiery gaze as he trailed his hands along Atem’s shoulders, his arms, ridding him of his jacket, then making quick work of his shirt. The hand that wasn’t scrambling for balance on Seto’s shoulder was buried in Yugi’s tricolor hair, alternatively stroking and pulling on the locks. Seto shrugged out of his own coat, watching Atem become a mess of gasps and groans both of pleasure and distress as Yugi kept him on the edge. Having been on the receiving end of the attentions, Seto hummed, sliding a finger up the back of Yugi’s collar for a small tug – hardly enough to choke but enough to be felt. “Up you go.” Yugi looked sideways up at Seto, slowly releasing Atem’s cock from his mouth with a wet sound.

Atem wordlessly complained for the loss but it didn’t prevent him from pressing back against Seto’s dry fingers as they circled and prodded his entrance. Seto looked at Yugi to find him standing there, watching them eagerly, waiting for further instruction. Of course, Seto thought. This was a night for Atem, to show him rather than tell him that nothing had changed, could not possibly have. They would make him feel it, believe it, have it ingrained in every inch of his skin.

That didn’t stop them from having their own fun. Quite the opposite. Seto nudged Atem forward, wrapping his hand around the Egyptian’s throat to pull him in for a backwards kiss. Despite the awkward angle their teeth and tongues didn’t relinquish their game for a second. Seto was the first to pull back only to order Atem to “Strip him,” gesturing to Yugi, still fully dressed.

In this, Atem was quite happy to comply but Seto had no doubt-it was merely very relevant to his current interests. Atem plunged right into the task. With eager hands, he relieved Yugi of his clothing, scarf, jacket, shirt thrown across the room before taking pants and underwear off with one single motion. Atem then pulled Yugi to him, engaging him in a filthy open-mouthed kiss and Seto knew they must be mentally conversing because they both flushed and Yugi positively keened into the kiss. Not to be left out, Seto moved behind Yugi, splaying his hands on his chest, fingers catching on chilled hard nipples. Seto toyed with them, reveling in Yugi’s quiet gasps. The needy sounds were muffled by Atem’s mouth when Seto pinched and rubbed them between his fingers before bending to attach his mouth to Yugi’s neck. He kissed the skin between collar and shoulder before applying his teeth on the uncovered skin. Yugi broke the kiss and moaned, gasping Seto’s name as he reached up blindly to clutch at Seto’s shirt. Seto nibbled and sucked until the skin was tender and red before letting go with a soothing stroke of his tongue.

Yugi looked desperate for friction by now, yet unsure whether to press back against Seto’s erection with his rear or forward to rub against Atem’s own, chasing his fulfillment as well. But they all knew he preferred to come with one of them deep inside him just as much as he liked having to work for it beforehand.

Atem cupped Yugi’s balls in one hand, the heel of his palm pressing against the base of Yugi’s cock without moving. Yugi bucked into it and mewled in distress. “Yami. Please…”

“Please what, Aibou?” Atem asked with a smirk, withdrawing his hand. Yugi made a disapproving sound that turned into a shudder when he felt Seto’s bruising grip on his hip-bones.

“Please, fuck me, Pharaoh.”

“Mmmm… Atem hummed, mock-considering. It would have been more convincing if not for his leaking erection and his pupils nearly disappearing all the red. The kiss he claimed confirmed his eagerness. We’ll see about that, Seto thought.

“On the bed,” Seto ordered with a sharp slap on Yugi’s ass. Yugi hissed in a surprised breath and didn’t need to be told twice, even as Atem nudged him in the same direction, scrambling to climb on the mattress. He laid down on his back in the center, thighs spread invitingly.

Atem took Seto’s hand and pulled him in, undoing the heavy KC belt buckle and then his fly before he realized it was not going to work and scowled as the four little belts stopped the fabric’s descent. He shot Seto a reproachful look. “Why do you keep doing this.” Seto didn’t even manage to look apologetic, smirking instead. Although he had to admit that in such situations he did hate the items just a little, he was not going to relinquish ruch knowledge. Atem pulled him in a demanding kiss and Seto felt pressure on his arms and legs being relieved. Parting to investigate, he saw the eye of Horus glowing on Atem’s forehead and the little belts lying on the floor. Atem’s eyes widened in surprise, the third one flickering before disappearing altogether. Seto was not about to allow the worry to set in. He grabbed Atem’s chin and kissed him, shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth. “That sure can come in handy.” Seto murmured when they parted.

“You could just stop this nonsense, you know.” Atem complained. “Or I _could_ burn them.”

“You are not the most practical either,” Seto pointed out, feeling with his fingers the gold choker lying flat across Atem’s collarbones. He felt for the clasp, undoing it and placing it on the desk. It was solid gold after all. His other hand held up one of Atem’s arms, golden cuff on display now that he was sans shirt. This Seto did not remove, simply kissing his palm before hooking their fingers together. “Besides, sending your lover’s clothes to the shadow realm has to be a first.”

“Mm… I guess it is.” Atem said, gaze holding Seto’s, searching for any sign of apprehension. When he found none, he smiled at Seto, kissing his fingers before letting go to tug Seto's shirt up and off, setting his teeth on a defined pectoral once it was within reach. Seto groaned, holding Atem close by the waist before kicking off his pants and toeing off his socks, steering Atem towards the bed.

Yugi was lying propped up on his elbows, watching them with an amused smile. Atem turned to Yugi as he laid back flat on the bed at their approach, splaying his palms on Yugi’s knees and sliding them up to his thighs. Seto wrapped his own arms around Atem’s lithe waist, kissing his neck.

“So eager,” Seto murmured.

“Perhaps we should do something about that,” Atem stated, gaze fixed on Yugi. He was truly a sight, no doubt putting on his best show, spreading his thighs as far as they would go without raising his ass in the air, running his fingers down his flat stomach and between his legs, teasing his entrance. As a final touch, his cheeks were flushed, completely selling the lewd image.

“I don’t think he has earned it. Do you?” Seto observed, watching Yugi’s pink tongue sneak out to lick his lips.

Atem hummed in agreement, his hands moving down Yugi’s calves to grip his ankles.

“Get the lube,” Seto told Atem with a squeeze to his ass. Atem shot him an indignant look before complying, rushing off to find the bathroom kit. Seto took his place, climbing on the bed with a knee between Yugi’s thighs and an elbow propped by his head as he kissed him. Yugi sucked in a breath through his nose before relinquishing control readily, tongue stroking around Seto’s but not against. Seto lowered his body on Yugi’s, careful to support most of his weight on his knees and elbows and reveled at the feel of skin on skin. Yugi’s thighs closed around his own, seeking contact and Seto gave it to him if only for the image of Yugi desperately humping his knee like a bunny in heat. Seto moved to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach on the way down to his chest, reacquainting himself with the taste of Yugi’s skin. Yugi arched against him beautifully, hands in Seto’s hair, whining when Seto captured a nipple between his teeth and bit down, clutching him closer.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Atem asked, voice deep. He had obviously been enjoying the show. Seto lightly blew on the abused bud, kissing it before sliding to the side. He held a hand out to Atem that wasn’t refused as Atem dropped the bottle among the sheets to straddle Yugi’s waist. Much unlike Seto, who had allowed Yugi some friction before, Atem was surprisingly not willing to offer any solace as he sat carefully out of reach of his partner. Holding himself up with one hand by Yugi’s head he kissed first Seto then Yugi and Seto took the chance to fish the lube out of the sheets and press it in Yugi’s hand.

“Prepare him,” he told Yugi, who looked surprised when Atem broke the kiss but not less eager to comply as he scrambled to open the bottle. He leapt at the chance, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. Atem looked at Seto curiously, red eyes searching and Yugi’s clean hand found Atem’s hip, rubbing soothing circles. Whatever had passed between them seemed enough because Atem kissed the corner of Yugi’s mouth in silent acquiescence.

Yugi slid a finger inside slowly and Seto watched Atem tense before forcibly relaxing with a shudder. Seto scooted closer, attaching his mouth to Atem’s shoulder. Licking and nipping on the soft skin, he slid on hand down Atem’s back, rubbing circles at the base of his spine. Atem pushed back against Yugi’s hand with a groan, hissing as Yugi added a second finger, beginning to stretch him. Seto slid his hand down, dipping his fingers in the cleft of Atem’s ass and feeling around Yugi’s scissoring ones as they slid in and out. His cock jerked, a wave of heat running down his back to settle between his legs in anticipation. They were both beautiful like this. It was addicting, watching as gentle and innocent in the face of people Yugi turned into a sexual deviant in the bedroom and Atem, fiercely protective becoming dominating of his protege even if with his words alone. But this, the alternative, was just as addictive to Seto, if not more so, watching Atem lose control, he who had in a different life ruled Egypt naked at their mercy and wanting to be nowhere else. And Seto, having spoken to his brother earlier, he could finally relax for a while, the only other people he valued in his life lying safe and within reach.

Yugi must have hit Atem’s prostate because Atem’s whole body jerked, choking on a gasp and Yugi did it again, and again, resulting Atem in a trembling mess, thighs quivering and back arching. Seto relocated behind Atem, nudging his knees further apart, forcing him to lower his body on Yugi’s to accommodate the position and using his thumbs to spread Atem’s cheeks. He watched the hypnotic rhythm of Yugi’s fingers for a moment before pushing the tip of his index finger in beside Yugi’s. Atem cried out, instinctively drawing away from the burning sensation and into Yugi who gave a sharp gasp at the long-denied pressure. Looking at him over Atem’s shoulder, Seto found him biting his lip while he worked Atem loose, pupils blown over purple. Seto bent down to capture his bitten-raw lips, pressing Atem’s body flat between them in the process. Seto swallowed Yugi’s moan, his own heartbeat stuttering as his painfully hard erection brushed Atem’s thigh.

“That’s… That’s enough. Come on.” Atem groaned, the words commanding despite his position or the breathless tint to his voice. His hips pushed back, impatient, trying to coax Seto into action.

“I don’t think you are in any position to be giving orders, Atem,” Seto murmured close to his ear before softly biting on the lobe. With Atem successfully distracted, he twisted and curled his finger inside him sharply and Atem let out a surprised moan, thrusting hard against Yugi with the force of it.

Yugi retracted his fingers, leaving only Seto’s and Atem gasped at the loss, a single finger doing nothing to sate the fire coursing through his gut. Meeting Seto’s gaze, Yugi fumbled with lube once more to slick up Seto’s cock in preparation. Seto shuddered as the cold gel met his heated skin.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you repeat yourself?” he asked. Atem cursed him in all three languages they shared, bowing his back like a distressed cat.

“Seto,” Atem warned. “I swear-”

“Ah-uh… not quite what I was looking for.” Twist. Shove. “Try. Again.”

“Fuck you.” Atem growled.

“You’ve got this backwards.”

But Atem must have gotten some of his resolve back because he brought the game to Seto. “What, not going to finish what you started?”

“Afraid that I will?” Seto didn’t even blink at the weak try. “I expected better than that. Or perhaps… you are that far gone?”

Atem hissed. “I am going to get you back for this.” he promised before giving in. “Fuck me, Seto. I want you so much…”

Seto smiled at the evasion. Atem managed to plead without pleading, even making it into a command. It would have to do this time, he reckoned, lining himself up. “I will hold you to that,” Seto said, nudging the head of his cock inside. The pressure was incredible and he had to go slow as much for Atem’s benefit as for his own. Simulation had been depraved him for so long, it would be a shame to come so early. They weren’t even halfway done. He stopped every time he felt Atem tense up, waiting for him to relax before moving again. Yugi’s hands rubbed Atem’s thighs, his hips, his chest, wherever he could reach to distract him until finally Seto’s hips met Atem’s and he stilled. Atem dropped his head on Yugi’s shoulder, trying to regulate his breathing and Yugi wrapped his clean hand around Atem’s back to tangle in his hair, turning his head to kiss Atem’s face.

Atem jumped with a hiss, causing a chain reaction as he pressed down on Yugi and back on Seto’s cock before he hooked his fingers around Yugi’s other wrist and pinned it on the mattress. “Don’t. I can’t. I’ll come.”

“What’s that?” murmured Seto. “So close already. Could you come just from this, like your dear hikari does? Hmm?” Seto nuzzled Atem’s shoulder. “Hear that, Yugi? We are so good to him,” Seto emphasized his point with a long stroke down Atem’s side, feeling him quiver under his fingers.

“Mmhm… is that right, mou hitori no boku? It feels so good, having Seto’s cock inside you, knowing it’s how I feel every time you enter me. That’s right. I have noticed how you peek in my mind every time. I can feel you in my body and in my soul, other me, my yami, my pharaoh, my dearest dark. You know how I love it, having you closer than we could ever be again, having you claim me over and over and knowing that your pleasure is ours and ours alone. Tell me do you feel it? Having Seto inside you like this…”

Seto had taken the opportunity to start moving halfway through Yugi’s monologue but the words, directed to Atem as they were, were just as effective on him. Atem keened, panting and thrusting back on Seto’s cock then forward against Yugi’s, then back again. They had to put Yugi’s mouth to other uses or this would be over before it started, Seto thought, tugging Atem up against his chest as he sat back on his calves. “Get up,” Seto ordered Yugi and Yugi looked at him with a playful smirk as he scooted backwards to untangle his legs from theirs. Atem groaned when Seto slid a hand down to pump his cock once, twice, before Yugi got the message and kneeled in front of them to replace Seto’s hand with his mouth. Atem moaned wetly against Seto’s neck, bringing a hand up to steady himself. Seto pounded into him, taking care to hit his prostate on every other thrust, forcing Yugi to conform to their movements. Not once did he show a sign of complaint, having apparently no gag reflex even as Seto’s thighs burned from holding both their weights and keeping a steady rhythm. Still, it was insignificant to the pleasure that coursed through him at the simple action.

It didn’t take long for Atem to come like this, a cry of both their names on his lips. True to word he had been ready to go a while ago and Seto held him close through the aftershocks, palms steady on his chest, watching as Yugi took him down all the way to his throat and swallowed. Excellent, Seto thought. Only they were far from over. He gave Atem only a moment to catch his breath, placing a soft kiss on his neck as Yugi climbed up, trailing little kisses up Atem’s stomach and chest to reach his lips. They kissed, Atem sighing through his nose as sluggishness started to set in. Seto wouldn’t have that. He pulled out halfway, then drove back in.

Atem whimpered, no doubt oversensitive. “Seto…”

“I’m not done, and neither is he,” Seto pointed out, gaze locked on Yugi who was lazily stroking his own cock. Seto kissed the spot behind Atem’s ear. “Prepare him. You can fuck him after I’m done with you.”

Yugi bit his lip, producing the bottle of lube, having mysteriously kept track of it. He held Atem’s eye as he took his hand, squeezing some on his fingers before turning around and presenting himself. Atem shivered even if he wasn’t capable of getting hard straight away, getting to work. Seto kept with his thrusts as he watched one finger that quickly became two disappear in Yugi’s ass, his eager mewls filling the room from where he had his face pressed on the bed.

The image combined with the wet sounds of skin on skin and the warm pressure around his cock were his undoing. Seto’s thrusts became irregular, his hands scrambling for purchase on Atem’s hips before finally finding his release when Atem’s muscles deliberately squeezed around him. He dropped his forehead on Atem's shoulder as the shocks of pleasure made him shiver, panting against Atem's skin, every breath tinged with the other's scent. Atem’s free hand, the one he had been holding himself still with, rubbed the skin of Seto’s thigh lazily while he caught his breath.

“Yami…” Yugi moaned. “Please, yami. I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Seto felt Atem brace himself and opened his eyes. Atem was looking back at him. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked with a smirk.

Seto snorted tiredly, sliding back and out. “You flatter yourself.” He stepped off the bed before lying next to them, stretching his arms behind his head, preparing for the show. Atem shook his head, still smiling and Seto noted he was hard again as Atem’s hand pumped his erection a few times, Seto’s semen dripping down the inside of his thigh obscenely. Yugi himself opened his eyes and fixed them on Seto as the mattress dipped with his weight, mouth open and spit-slick. Then abruptly Atem flipped him over, hooking Yugi’s knees over his elbows and entering him in a long thrust, gaze intent on making out any sign of discomfort. Yugi cried out but held close to Atem, not letting him withdraw even if the idea struck. Seto understood Atem’s need to look at him tonight. After what had happened to them with the puzzle he couldn’t seem to handle the thought of hurting Yugi in any way, even if it was what the other wanted. And Yugi did like it rough, but he seemed to understand as well because he didn’t try to take it any further than Atem had.

Seto watched them go at it, Yugi meeting Atem’s hips thrust for thrust, voice getting louder and louder every time his prostate was hit. He failed to notice when his hand had started lazily rubbing his quickly hardening cock, but Seto saw no reason to stop.

“Is that right, aibou? Is this what you wanted? My cock in your ass, fucking you good and hard until you couldn’t walk?” Atem emphasized his words with a hard thrust that had Yugi’s back arching off the mattress, a desperate cry leaving his lips. Seto hummed. It seemed that some of the spirit _had_ returned in Atem, after all.

“Please, please, yami. Pharaoh…” Yugi gasped.

“You will come when I say so, aibou, and no sooner. Understood?”

Yugi whimpered and nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes. Ah! Yami…”

“So good, my precious hikari,” Atem praised, running his hand over Yugi’s chest to roll first one nipple and then the other. “Will you be good for me?” Yugi nodded again, crying out when Atem pinched one nipple in reprimand.

“Yes!” He said aloud. “Anything, anything.”

Atem was sweating and Yugi was flushed all the way down to his chest, erection pink and leaking against his belly. Seto considered the image before reaching out and wrapping a hand around Yugi’s throat, pressing just enough without restricting his breathing too much. Yugi immediately lost his voice, which was a shame, but he bucked and thrashed against Atem, obviously having trouble keeping his restraint.

“What do you say?” Seto asked, nudging the head of his cock against Yugi’s cheek. Yugi clutched Seto’s arm in answer without pushing him away. Seto released his throat to grip his hair, forcibly turning his head to the side. Yugi hiccupped, licking his lips before setting to work on Seto’s cock. The warmth that surrounded him was so much more pleasing than his hand. After having Yugi’s mouth, that talented tongue lavishing its attention on him, he could never go back.

Yugi’s whimper made Seto look to the side to find that Atem’s hand was now wrapped firmly around the base of Yugi’s cock. Atem himself looked on the edge, mouth open as he looked at them, clearly pleased with the image. Seto tugged him forward, causing him to bend Yugi nearly in half in the process, so he could kiss him. Atem’s tongue moved in and out, mimicking the motion of his hips. Seto grazed it with his teeth, nipping once his bottom lip before breaking the kiss with a gasp. The slightest graze of teeth on his already oversensitive cock was riveting. He pulled on Yugi’s hair in retaliation and Yugi moaned around him, the vibrations sending a shiver up Seto’s spine.

“Beautiful,” Atem gasped. His rhythm faltered and he bit his lip as his thumb pressed in Yugi’s slit. Tears were sliding down Yugi’s temples by now but he didn’t once motion for Seto to stop, his hand a continuous pressure on Seto’s thigh instead. “Beautiful, aibou. Would you like to come now?” Yugi whimpered around Seto’s cock without releasing him from his mouth. Atem released his cock, thrusting once, twice, lifting Yugi’s ass clear off the bed in the process. “Aibou. Come.”

Seto carefully pulled out while Yugi let out a shrill cry low in his throat and thrashed on the sheets, semen coming out of his cock in forceful spurts. Somewhere in there Atem had found his second release for the night because he pulled out, panting, and lowered Yugi’s legs on the bed before kissing the inside of his thighs almost reverently. Gaze blissed out, Yugi squeezed Seto’s thigh with what little strength he had left. “Use my mouth,” he slurred, tongue flicking over his swollen lips. Seto didn’t hesitate, thrusting in Yugi’s mouth while using his hand to pump the rest of his cock. He didn't need long, because after a few pumps he came as well, leaving Yugi scrambling to take it all, swallowing some while the rest dribbled around his mouth. When Seto pulled away, Yugi made use of his tongue and fingers to get the rest. Yugi pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop before closing his eyes and lying still, exhausted.

“Oh no, no sleeping before we clean up,” Seto protested, although he didn’t feel crazy about the idea of getting up either. Yugi’s brow furrowed as he purposefully didn’t open his eyes.

Atem dropped on the bed with a flourish, making the whole mattress shake. “I don’t wanna move,” he groaned, face first in the comforter.

“Suit yourselves,” Seto said. “You are the ones who are going to regret it in a few hours.” He pinched Atem’s ass as he got off the bed. “I am going to shower.”

“Mph… no, not a shower. The Jacuzzi. I could do with the Jaccuzzi,” Yugi, apparently back from the dead, stated. He then held his arms out. “Carry me.”

“Seriously?” Seto snorted. Yugi pouted, opening big purple eyes to look at him. “Walk yourself,” Seto said even as he tugged him off the bed. Yugi swayed on his feet and Seto relented, scooping him clear off the floor. Seto might not have been in the best shape either, but Yugi seemed to weigh less than even Mokuba. Yugi himself wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck, kissing his shoulder softly as they went.

There was a rustle of sheets behind them. “Hey!” Atem protested. “Are you leaving me here?”

“You can walk your royal ass to the bathroom.” Seto said without turning. Yugi snickered in his arms and Seto nudged his forehead with his cheek before he delivered his final blow. “Or the only thing you’re getting is dried semen while we have the real fun.”

Atem cursed. More rustle. “Get back here you asshole.”

“Catch up if you can,” Seto mocked, making a dive for the bathroom. Yugi shrieked, holding on tightly as Seto jostled him.

Shadow powers might mean a lot of things for their lives but not for one second did they mean that Seto was going to treat Atem any differently. He had gone toe to toe with him in the past without hesitation and that hadn’t changed. Seto’s instinct told him that he needed to show Atem that he was not afraid to challenge him, to anger him, even now. Even if it was over such a trivial thing. Especially then, perhaps.

He and Yugi seemed to be in agreement because as soon as he let Yugi down to turn on the tap, Yugi hugged him around the waist, snuggling close to his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing over the skin as if sealing the words. Seto, once more, wondered what must have been going on in Atem’s head all day to make Yugi say that, but he kept from asking, merely stroking Yugi’s hair as Atem stumbled in and glared at them in annoyance.

Business as usual, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Exactly one week late because Obama came to my country and fucked up my scedule. Seriously, my internal clock is all wrong now. *sob*
> 
> This is. (filler). No really i started writing this in class and couldn't stop. Then my friend noted that nobody really likes cut off sex scenes and... here i am. Although truthfully there is a tragic shortage of flare fics. Hopefully i didn't mess up because i really love their dynamic!  
> There is a nod to my friend somewhere in there, she will know if she reads it, because of this v special AU she has. 
> 
> That said, special thanks to bostafu, who comments every time and gives me strength as well as dindundon and fighting-for-creativity! And, of course, all of you who have given this fic *glory*. 
> 
> Up and coming the view from the other side, or as i say it "Loki, for real, what did you do." 
> 
> Enjoy this reprieve while it lasts muahahahah!


	5. Letting Sleeping Kinglings Lie

Atem heard the derisive laughter before the saw the shadowy form leaning over him. He tried to make out the features only to be deterred. “Who are you?” Another laugh. It was breathy, dreamlike and far, far away, as it if was underwater yet Atem felt it echoing in his very soul. – His soul?

The puzzle.

His brain produced an image of Bakura only for him to dismiss it. That couldn’t be right. Even as green eyes blinked into existence above him, shimmering and full of mischief he knew very well the feel of the Thief’s energy. This was not it.

“Sleep tight little kigling…”

Atem gasped, surging into a sitting position, wide awake and desperately taking in his surroundings. He was too warm, a sheen of sweat covering his chilled skin. It was a peculiar sensation, not knowing if he wanted to get warmer or cool off. The edge of the covers remained clutched in his palm as he assessed his situation. He was in the hotel room. One arm was flung over his waist, a steady presence on his back. Yugi. The other side of the bed was empty and when Atem’s eyes zeroed in on the digital clock he saw it was 5.08 am.

Beside him, Yugi was blinking awake, his nose wrinkling in displeasure. Atem clamped down on his emptions, shoving them to the back of his mind, behind a mental wall but it was already too late. “Atem?” Still groggy from sleep, Yugi rubbed his face on Atem’s exposed skin, nose digging in sinewy muscle as he tried to wake up.

Atem flung his own arm in a wide arch over Yugi’s head to land his hand on his upper back, rubbing soothingly as his eyes searched for Seto and came up empty. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

“Ni’mare?”

Atem unwittingly paused. “Yeah. It’s probably nothing. Sleep.”

“You won’t.” Yugi stated, knowing Atem wouldn’t be able to rest right away.

“I’ll just go get some air, aibou.” Atem turned, slipping out of Yugi’s hold to to lean down and place a kiss on his temple, his hand brushing back wayward strands of his hair.

“You shouldn’t be alone, Yami.” Yugi protested, ready to get up.

Atem smiled. “I won’t be. Look.” Atem gestured to the other side of the bed. The seets were cold. He tugged the blanket closer around Yugi, tucking him in. “If you really want to come, I won’t stop you. But I know you’re tired, aibou. So please rest. For me?”

“Atem, that’s silly. You know you come first. At least promise to wake me if anything happens. Or you need me. Or… anything. And I will try to sleep some more. No promises on my success though!” Violet eyes twinkled in the dark and Atem’s smile felt more real this time. He bent to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

“That’s all I can ask for. And I will.”

Leaving Yugi to burrow back in the soft bed, Atem scooted to Seto’s vacated side and stood, fished a shirt from the discarded pile in the chair –Seto’s- and slipped it on. It was a little too wide on the shoulders and even longer, easily reaching Atem’s knees. He lazily buttoned half the buttons, deciding to check the balcony first.

Sliding the door back enough to fit through the crack, je was rewarded with the sight of his lover leaning with his elbows on the railing. He had his pants on and nothing else, bony spine in plain sight. Seto turned, took stock of him and turned away again to gaze over the city. Atem took it as an invitation, walking up to him to place one hand on his lower back, feeling the chilled skin all the way to his shoulders. Seto shivered under his warm touch and Atem let the digits tangle with the long end of his hair, giving the nape of his neck a soft squeeze.

“Aren’t you cold?” Atem asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m Kaiba Seto.” Seto gruffly replied.

Atem smiled, going to lean against the railing as well. Maybe whatever had caught Seto’s attention would charm him as well. Stop his mind reeling. “My mistake. Dragons don’t get cold.”

Seto snorted tiredly. He would never admit how much he liked being called a dragon: the sole creature to have ever earned his unwavering respect. Atem knew nonetheless, and he would keep giving him the simple joy of doing it for as long as he was given the chance.

The city lights quickly grew boring. They were undeniably pretty but they held nothing for him. The man beside him did, so he turned his body, opening himself up to Seto.

“You look dwarfed in that,” Seto said, returning the acknowledgement without looking at him.

“Not my fault you are freakishly tall.” Atem answered, easily falling into a well-rehearsed argument.

“You are the one who’s unnaturally short.” This time Seto did turn, one hip resting on the railing and steaming coffee cupped between his hands.

“Rude.” Atem said, snatching the cheap cafeteria cup out of his hands and talking a sip. It looked warmer than it felt, but coffee was coffee.

“Who is being rude now.” Seto plucked it out of his hands and Atem didn’t resist.

“Talk to me?” Atem reached out to trace the line of Seto’s bicep all the way down to his elbow, fingers feather light on soft skin. Seto groaned, despising the thought of verbalizing his concerns. He seemed to glow in the low light coming from the city below and the moon above them, like the barest of moves could spook him away. Atem smiled sadly, moving in and forcing Seto’s hands to part for him to get between them. He pressed his face on Seto’s chest, placing a gentle kiss on his pec before resting his forehead there, his hands curling around to Seto’s back under his arms. “What really happened today?”

“Nothing.” Seto’s reply was instantaneous as he took a step back. Atem held fast, Seto’s hand on his shoulder without real intent.

“Seto. Please. Or I will be led to believe you are really angry at me?” Atem only half joked. He despised the words as soon as they were past his lips, but it was too late. Seto had stiffened, already on the defensive.

“Believe what you want. That’s hardly my business.”

“I would like to think otherwise.” Atem said softly, cursing inwardly.

“Well that’s your problem.” This time Seto managed to pull back, turning away from him.

“I’m sorry, my dragon, that was untoward. I didn’t-” he reached out, only to have the balcony doors crash open behind him.

“Yami?’ Yugi looked out from the doorframe. He sounded out of breath. “Yami!” When Atem looked, his hikari looked frantic, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

“What is it aibou, hey.” He suddenly had an armful of crying Yugi, his body shuddering with more than just his sobs. Yugi’s face was pressed against Atem’s neck and he could feel wetness soaking through Seto’s borrowed shirt. He nudged Yugi with his mind but got no response so he held him, senses on the alert for any danger. His own heart was beating faster as he ran his hand in soothing motions on Yugi’s trembling back, the other one buried in his hair. Atem sighed, bringing both hands up to cradle Yugi’s face, lifting it from his shoulder, wiping at the tears under his eyes with his thumbs. “I’m right here aibou, what’s wrong?”

“I’m. I’m sorry yami. I was just… trying to reach you, I asked you where you were because I couldn’t get back to sleep either but I got no response and then I realised I couldn’t feel you either and you weren’t answering and I panicked and-

“Calm down, my light. It’s okay. I’m okay. We’re all okay.” Atem tilted his head towards Seto, who was watching the exchange with apt interest. “Come on.” Atem kissed Yugi softly, first his face, under his eyes, his nose, his cheek, finally reaching his mouth. He tried again to send every feeling he couldn’t possibly convey with words across the bond, security and warmth and closeness, only to be met with another wall. “Open up to me, aibou. Can you do that?”

Yugi shook his head. “I can’t, yami, I’m sorry.” He started to tear up again. “I think something’s wrong. I can’t feel you at all, Atem. Not the soul-room either.”

Atem paused. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He thought he had found it, only to have it further away than he thought. He felt it slipping away and frowned, trying harder. There was nothing, seemingly no connection at all. Atem looked harder, spreading his awareness across the other millennium items. They were all so far away, across the globe, but they existed. The puzzle… the puzzle was the haziest of all, intangible, like it was not even in this dimension-

A sharp pain shot behind his eyelids, his vision whitening before it was draped in black. He had over-reached.

When he came back to himself, he was on his knees on the cold tile, a panicked Yugi kneeling in front of him while Seto held him steady, preventing him from hitting the floor. “Impossible,” Atem mumbled, eyes trained on the puzzle around Yugi’s neck that every sense but his sight told him shouldn’t exist. “Aibou, can I have this?”

Yugi looked confused but didn’t inquire further, lifting the heavy chain of his neck and handing it over without a word. “Are you sure it’s wise? That looked like it hurt.”

He held the puzzle in his hands, weighing it. The same weight, the same face. What can you see but cannot see? “You always were my wisdom. But I have to-” When he tried to peer into it, it exploded. There was no other word for it as it combusted, a malicious laughter filling his ears- the very same one from his dream. Only instead of golden pieces, what greeted them was dust, dust that resolved itself into cackling green spoke.

Seto, who had yet to let go of him, cursed.

Atem looked at Yugi, ready to search him for injuries, only to come face to face with his own flabbergasted expression mirrored back at him.

Seto’s forehead fell on Atem’s shoulder with a dull thud, his soft bangs caressing his collarbone and tickling his neck. He cursed again, this time more resigned as he held Atem close by the waist.

Yugi bit his lip, trembling a little even as he squared his shoulders and rose, offering them his hand. “Let’s take this inside.”

 

 

Loki sprawled on the soft sheets, still giddy from his deed. So refreshing, encountering something new, something he could study. For a deity of his age to find something curious and on tiny little Earth- a power that had lain dormant since before this incarnation of him had even been born no less! He would have the information he craved and Anthony would get his chance to befriend the kid-genius he was so hooked up on and in return, his study subject would get lessons in magic from the best. It was an all-around win.

Sensing someone above him, he opened his eyes, to see Anthony and Jarvis in his humanoid form looming over him, their expressions grim. He patted the space on either side of him.

“Sit! Sit! I suppose it’s story time for naughty children…”

“Loki. No more lies. We agreed.”

“Anthony, my Anthony, you wound me.” Loki placed a hand over his heart. “I thought we were over this. I would never lie to you, my love. I swear to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth.”

Anthony snorted. “It’s the _whole_ truth, Rudolph.” He chastised. Loki’s grin widened.

“See, once upon a time,” he began as both of them took their places on the mattress. “There was a young pharaoh and his oh so loyal high priest…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. In the original version of this, we get the whole retelling of the Pharaoh's story Loki-style, but i felt it was better to leave it as is since the fic does target a very specific audience who i figured would already be familiar with it. Should i add it? What do you think? I would really appreciate it if you let me know. 
> 
> I apologise for the wait and the sloppiness of the previous chapter that i shall revise in due time! xwx
> 
> It seems like we are maybe getting somewhere, no? 3 more chapters to go, and maybe an epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped me get this far. You are something else.


End file.
